lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keplers/Risk of Time
'''This is just Part 1. Should people end up reading this, I may put up the rest. The crystal at the heart of the dark chamber, egg-like and translucent, gave off a slow, pulsating, aquamarine glow. Foggy swirls drifted around just underneath the surface. The pulse gradually became more rapid until it shattered, scattering glassy pieces on the pedestal and the stone floor. A small whitish wisp drifted out of the haze. If the inter-dimensional keeper of this crystal had known, it would have panicked. The wisp was a special thing, still unused since the beginning of the universe. Raw time. * * * The day was normal, for Torchwood. Captain Jack Harkness was walking between rooms when there was a flash of light and he was gone. But no one would notice. Jack certainly did. * * * Jack appeared in a clean, circular, white room, completely seamless and spotless. He saw three other figures, only two of which were identifiably human. Beards. Beards weren't that attractive. Usually. He stepped forward and put his hand out to the larger one. "Hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Your name is. . . ?" "Lallus," began the wizard, taking the hand and shaking it, "Lallus the Red. Or Brown. I can't remember which." Jack turned and extended his hand to the other one, wearing different, layered robes. "So you are. . . ?" The other person responded, "Obi-Wan Kenobi," shaking the hand cautiously. "Nice name! I'm sure we'll be great friends," Jack happily said, grinning. "Quite," Kenobi said, doubtfully. Just as the introductions were over a blue flash erupted to the left of Jack and brought with it a strange grey being. It deliberately swayed in both directions, as if looking for eavesdroppers, tried to look at its own back, spinning to try to get a better look, and continued twirling oddly for several seconds before giving up. It turned and gave a huge grin to the three humans. It forced out a "Hello," and then, completely ignoring them, went on, saying, "So that's what teleporting feels like. I always thought it would be pinker, you know. The Olmak isn't really teleporting, it's just sucking you into a portal and spitting you out where you want. This was real teleporting. I was there, in the middle of an explosion, there was a flash, and I was here, in the middle of a room. Isn't it odd how there's no doors or cracks here? Like we're in the inside of a rock. Wow, you all look really weird. And short. Not as short as Matoran. But short." There was a long pause. Kenobi broke it. "I think that the sterility of this room has worn off now." There was a general murmur of agreement from the other two. Captain Jack thrust his hand out to the biomechanical oddity. "Captain Jack Harkness." He smirked. The insane anomaly stared at the hand in incomprehension. "What?" "I'm Captain Jack. Harkness," Jack said slowly. "Oh, I'm General Vezon. Highness," Vezon said with great pride. He stuck his chest out and held out his hand in the same fashion as Jack. "Now you shake it," Jack said. Vezon took Jack's hand in his own and shook it about violently. "Not like that!" Jack cried, pulling his hand away and chafing it with his other. "Oh," Vezon said. Suddenly, another figure in the room spoke. "And in case you've forgotten ''me," his gruff voice said, "I'm Preston Stormer, leader of Hero Factory's Alpha Team." Vezon looked him up and down. "Fair enough," he replied, wandering to the other side of the room and sitting in a corner before another blinding flash of light brought in two more humans: a male wearing a blue kimono and a female wearing a red dress. Jack waved and approached the girl. "Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?" "Taken," the one in the blue kimono said. He blurred into a tornado and swiftly dealt Harkness punishment. "And don't you try again," he said scornfully. "Ouch." Kenobi glanced without sympathy at Jack, recovering on the floor, and addressed the couple. "Who might you be?" "She's Nya, and I'm Jay," the ninja said. Nya looked at him, slightly annoyed. She could say her own name. "Ninja," Kenobi said with interest. "Have you been to LEGO City? We have a detachment there under the command of Commander Unstoppable." "Yeah, we visit the city a lot." "Yes, I see. . . What do you make of him?" Jay frowned. "Er. . . He's good. Unstoppable." "Undoubtedly. Annoyingly so, in fact." "Yeah. . ." * * * Category:Blog posts